


Gloom

by jennyfvck



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bank Robbery, EunHae, Fluff, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Light Angst, Long One-Shot, M/M, One Shot, Robbery, Romance, Shooting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyfvck/pseuds/jennyfvck
Summary: ❝Primero pensé que podía soportarlo, luego me sentí como si estuviera muriendo. Me siento como un cascarón vacío.❞Super Junior D&E — Gloomy





	Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack recomendado:  
> ➤ Super Junior D&E — Gloomy  
> ➤ The 1975 — Robbers  
> ➤ Park Won — All of my life  
> ➤ Sigrid — Everybody Knows  
> ➤ Dua Lipa — Homesick

Donghae miraba por la ventana de la tienda de conveniencia como la gente pasaba frente al edificio sin preocupaciones. Veía familias, grupos de amigos, parejas, turistas tomando fotografías. Lo de siempre.

Tan inocentes, pensaba Donghae, viviendo sin saber lo que realmente es el peligro. Lo que es querer tenerlo y perderlo en un segundo.

De pronto, un par de golpes contra una madera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Giró su vista hacia el hombre del otro lado del mostrador.

—Su cambio. —El anciano que lo había atendido le tendió unas cuentas monedas que él tomó.

—Gracias —susurró antes de tomar la bolsa de tela y salir de la tienda en silencio.

Caminó lento por las calles llenas de gente esquivando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, sin ánimos de si quiera verlos a la cara. Como siempre. Como desde hace más de dos años. Tampoco levantó la vista cuando alguien chocó contra su hombro y se disculpó al instante. Donghae solo empujó ligeramente a esa persona y siguió caminando. No valía la pena.

Llegó a su pequeño departamento unos cinco minutos después. Más que un departamento, era un estudio en donde lo único que separaba la habitación de la sala era una simple pared de yeso. Ahí vivía él solo; apenas tenía muebles, comida e incluso ropa. En la recamara solo había un colchón sobre el suelo, tenía un sofá doble en la sala de estar frente a una televisión y en los estantes de la cocina solo había latas y paquetes de comida instantánea, justo como lo que acababa de comprar en la tienda de conveniencia. El estudio se encontraba en un edificio que pasaba desapercibido en medio de un vecindario y que, a su parecer, era demasiado tranquilo. Era la primera vez en su vida que vivía en un lugar en el que no despertaba en medio de la noche por las fuertes peleas de sus vecinos. Y le gustaba, pero le fue difícil acostumbrarse. Aún se alteraba un poco ante sonidos fuertes, todavía despertaba sobresaltado en las noches y, en algunas ocasiones, seguía buscando su arma debajo de la almohada, pero se había deshecho de ésta antes de abandonar Corea. A pesar de todo, su vida ahora era tranquila.

Arrastrando los pies, caminó hasta la cocina para guardar la comida que recién había adquirido. Tomó un paquete de fideos instantáneos y puso agua a hervir sobre la estufa. Esa era su comida diaria. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una comida real. Sabía que había adelgazado demasiado, lo notó por las fotos viejas que veía de vez en cuando y porque su ropa no le quedaba como antes. Pero en algún punto eso dejó de importarle.

No le tomó mucho tiempo cenar, luego se duchó y se preparó para acostarse. Apenas eran las 9 de la noche. Antes de tirarse sobre el colchón, revisó que las cortinas taparan por completo el enorme ventanal que separaba la recamara del mundo exterior. Dicho ventanal empezaba en donde finalizaba el suelo y terminaba en el inicio del techo para que entrara toda la luz natural posible, justo como a él le gustaba. Es por eso que había elegido ese lugar para vivir, por Hyukjae. Pero él nunca llegó y empezó a odiar ese ventanal poco a poco mientras más pasaba el tiempo. Como consecuencia, adquirió las cortinas más oscuras y gruesas del mercado para tapar las ventanas y que así no entrara nada de luz durante el día.

“Te veré ahí”, le había dicho antes de separarse. Pero eso nunca pasó. Donghae no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella fatídica noche.

Hyukjae y él se habían conocido en las calles tratando de sobrevivir. Donghae era huérfano y vivía en la casa más vieja del vecindario junto con otros cinco huérfanos y un matrimonio a los que no les importaba si los niños dormían o no ahí, solo querían el dinero que les otorgaba el gobierno por dejarlos vivir en su casa. La vida de Hyukjae no era muy diferente, su padre era un hombre alcohólico y abusador, lo que llevó a que la madre del chico los abandonara cuando Hyukjae apenas tenía 4 años. Fue así como empezó a refugiarse en las calles y convivir con gente de dudosa reputación. Fue así como conoció a Donghae.

Donghae, junto con los otros niños con los que vivía, aprendieron a robar tiendas desde temprana edad para comer ante la falta de atención de sus cuidadores. Un día en particular, él y Kyuhyun, uno de los chicos con los que compartía hogar, morían de hambre. Y sin dinero ni comida en casa, decidieron acercarse a la tienda más cercana para ver que podían obtener de ella. Era de noche y ellos eran rápidos, sabían que sería fácil huir. Y ya lo habían hecho antes, sabían lo que hacían. O eso pensaron.

En cuanto entraron al local, el castaño notó a un chico muy delgado y pálido frente al mostrador en el cual se encontraba un paquete de seis botellas de cerveza.

—Vamos, solo por esta vez —escuchó decir al chico desgarbado.

—Basta, mocoso. Lárgate de una buena vez, sabes que sin dinero nada sale de esta tienda —–contestó el hombre.

—¿De dónde mierda saco el dinero?

El hombre suspiró frustrado—. Qué se yo, ve y pídele a tu padre bueno para nada. A lo mejor a él le ilusione ver que sigues sus pasos.

Luego, se escuchó al chico maldecir, pero Donghae ya no le estaba prestando atención. Decidió enfocarse en cómo se escondería un paquete de pan debajo de su ropa sin ser notado. Ambos adolescentes tomaron unas cuantas cosas más, las escondieron como pudieron y trataron de salir lo más rápido posible del lugar sin ser notados.

El hombre seguía discutiendo con aquel chico, pensaron que sería fácil huir. Pero, al igual que ellos, el señor Moon estaba acostumbrado a vivir en ese horrible vecindario. Sabía que debía sospechar si a su tienda entraba un grupo de chicos y salían sin haber pasado a caja. Sabía que sus bolsillos estaban llenos. Así que ignoró al pálido chico frente a él, tomó su arma debajo del mostrador y siguió a los otros dos mocosos a la puerta

—Regresen lo que han tomado o disparo, jodidos bastardos.

Ambos chicos entraron en pánico al ver al hombre apuntándoles con el arma decidido a disparar. Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba y solo se quedaron congelados sobre su lugar esperando el ataque, pero ninguno contó con que el chico pálido de antes llegara por la espalda del hombre y le rompiera una botella de cerveza en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

—–¡Corran! —Les gritó a los otros dos tomando el paquete de cerveza entre sus brazos para salir corriendo de ahí. Ellos lo siguieron sin dudar.

Corrieron por unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a un parque que probablemente había tenido mejor vida 30 años atrás. Se sentaron sobre el pasto y compartieron su motín, no sin antes compartir también un par de palabras.

—Gracias por ayudarnos… supongo. —Inició Donghae, a lo que el otro rio.

—No hay de qué. En realidad, estaba planeando cómo salir de ahí con la cerveza, ustedes solo fueron darme un empujón.

Donghae miró al chico abrir una botella, casi sorprendido que se viera tan tranquilo luego de lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Estará bien? —se atrevió a preguntar. El de cabellos negros lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado. Sabía que se refería al hombre de la tienda.

—No te preocupes, un simple botellazo no lo matará.

Comieron y bebieron un poco, luego Kyuhyun se fue dejándolos solos. No que a Donghae le importada. Se quedaron sobre el suelo del parque hablando, conociéndose. Descubrió que aquel chico se llamaba Lee Hyukjae, vivía a tres cuadras de su casa y ambos tenían 17 años, siendo el de piel pálida apenas mayor por algunos meses. Hyukjae había abandonado la escuela ese año y empezó a trabajar en las calles cumpliendo recados para distintas personas. Donghae no preguntó qué tipo de trabajos eran los que hacía.

A pesar de las circunstancias, no negaba que aquel chiquillo desgarbado lo había encantado desde el primero momento.

A la mañana siguiente y de camino a la escuela, Donghae pasó por la tienda del señor Moon para verlo de pie detrás del mostrador solo con una banda pequeña sobre su cabeza. Suspiró aliviado. Hyukjae tenía razón.

Más tarde ese día, Hyukjae pasó por él a su casa al anochecer y pasaron el resto de la noche juntos. Lo mismo ocurrió los días siguientes.

Donghae y Hyukjae se hicieron inseparables desde ese día.

Con apenas 17 años, se les veía por el vecindario caminando juntos, tomando cerveza o fumando cigarrillos. Luego, cada vez que escaseaba la comida, Hyukjae empezó a ayudar en los pequeños robos que hacían para llevarse algo a la boca. Después de todo, él también tenía dificultades para comprar comida. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Donghae cumpliera la mayoría de edad y tuviera que salir de la casa de acogida, Hyukjae no dudó en abandonar su casa y conseguir un departamento pequeño para él y el castaño. Probablemente vivían en el peor edificio del vecindario, pero a Donghae le encantaba. No obstante, los problemas económicos hicieron acto de presencia demasiado temprano. Eran jóvenes y ninguno tenía un trabajo estable, Hyukjae no había concluido sus estudios por lo que todos los trabajos que podía hacer eran a cambio de un salario demasiado bajo. Por otra parte, y aunque él sí había terminado la escuela, sus calificaciones siempre fueron muy bajas y no tenía una habilidad especial por lo que también se le dificultaba encontrar trabajo. Fue así que decidieron regresar a un camino al que se acostumbraron de pequeños: robar.

Empezaron con robos pequeños: gente caminando distraídos por la calle, turistas y tiendas pequeñas en los barrios más olvidados. Cosas simples para ellos, pero pasaba el tiempo y se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban más, por lo que pasaron a áreas más arriesgadas como restaurantes, cafeterías, tiendas más grandes e incluso asaltaron a un par de joyerías pequeñas. Fue el asalto a un banco lo que los consagró en la lista de los criminales a los cuales la policía buscaba.

—¡Hazlo más rápido! —Gritaba Donghae al mánager del banco para que vaciara las cajas y pusiera todo en la maleta, todo mientras le apuntaba con un arma **.** Mientras tanto, Hyukjae vigilaba que la policía no llegara o nadie diera alerta de la situación.

No había muchos clientes, por lo que no fue complicado hacerlo. A excepción del gerente, todos se encontraban sobre el suelo y ambos habían tapado sus rostros y todos los tatuajes con la intención de que luego no fueran identificados por testigos.

Una vez que llenaron la maleta, Donghae la tomó y salieron corriendo del local mientras escuchaban sirenas acercándose. Subieron al carro que habían robado con anterioridad para el asalto y condujeron hasta un lugar vacío. Abandonaron el automóvil ahí, se quitaron las prendas que los tapaban y los volvían sospechosos y caminaron un par de kilómetros hasta encontrar su auto en el estacionamiento de un supermercado concluyendo el asalto con otro escape perfecto.

Llegaron a su pequeño departamento entre gritos y risas llenas de euforia. Después de todo, nunca habían conseguido tanto dinero en un solo asalto. En medio de la felicidad, compartían abrazos, besos y más risas. Sin soltarse, se tambalearon hasta su habitación compartida todavía cargando con la maleta llena de billetes. Una vez ahí, la abrieron y entre los dos tomaron el bolso para dejar caer el dinero sobre el colchón. Nunca dejaron de sonreír.

—¡Por fin nos podremos ir a Suiza! —gritaba el castaño emocionado por dejar aquel triste lugar. Un viaje sin retorno que habían estado planeado los últimos dos años.

Ambos tomaban fajos de dinero entre sus manos y los acercaban a sus rostros para olerlos emocionados, luego los lanzaban a la cama de nuevo. Ambos dejaron el dinero sobre el colchón, chocaron sus puños, después Hyukjae tomó el rostro de Donghae y le plantó un beso con un tanto de rudeza producto de la euforia del momento. A pesar de eso, su única reacción fue responderle al instante con la misma fuerza aferrándose a su cuello. El de cabellos negros bajó lentamente las manos por su cuerpo acariciando todo a su paso, y no paró hasta anclar sus dedos a sus nalgas fuertemente. Donghae gimió entre el beso, pero no por dolor.

De un momento a otro, se encontró acostado en la cama sobre algunos de los billetes recién robados con su novio entre sus piernas y sus labios pegado a su cuello. Apretó su cabello oscuro con su mano derecha removiéndose un poco debajo de él.

—Hyukjae, el dinero —dijo con un jadeo. El otro dibujó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus labios

—No importa, tenemos de sobra —contestó con la respiración entrecortada besándolo de nuevo.

Donghae sonrió sobre sus labios quitándole la camisa a su pareja.

Unas horas después, Donghae se levantó usando un simple bóxer y tomó la cámara que Hyukjae le regaló en su último cumpleaños. Aprovechó que su novio seguía en la cama con la espalda contra el cabecero, tapado con la sabana hasta las caderas y un cigarrillo entre sus dedos tatuados para realizar una sesión fotográfica exprés. El chico ni se inmutó y dejó que Donghae tomara todas las fotos que quisiera mientras seguía fumando, ya acostumbrado a ser el modelo de su pareja. Un rato y un cigarro nuevo después, Hyukjae estiró su mano con el cigarro de tabaco hacia él y habló.

—Deja eso y acuéstate conmigo —murmuró con la voz ronca mirándolo con tanto amor que Donghae no se pudo negar.

El castaño dejó la cámara sobre la mesa de noche, tomó el cigarro entre los dedos de su novio y se recostó sobre su pecho. Así estuvieron recostados por unos minutos hasta terminarse el cigarrillo juntos. Hyukjae se acomodó para pegar toda su espalda contra el colchón y Donghae aprovechó para acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho, meter una de sus piernas entre las del otro y entrelazar su mano derecha con la izquierda del de cabellos negros. Recargó su barbilla contra su hombro para ver su rostro fijamente, desde esa barbilla afilada, sus gruesos labios, su nariz recta, sus hermosas cejas…

Suspiro.

No podía amarlo más.

—Te amo —susurró el chico escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro mientras delineaba los tatuajes de sus dedos. El pelinegro lo apretó más fuerte contra él con el otro brazo.

—Más que a mi vida —respondió el susurro.

Esa noche durmieron sobre docenas de billetes.

—Tenemos que esconder todo el dinero en otro lugar —soltó Hyukjae de pronto la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban. Donghae lo miró confundido—. No podemos seguir dejando todo aquí. Vivimos en el peor barrio de la ciudad, ¿no crees que algún día alguien entrará a robarnos? Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo que con los documentos. Tenemos que ser precavidos.

Esa misma noche Hyukjae lo llevó a las afueras de la ciudad hasta una bodega abandonado. Ahí enterraron todo.

—Cuando ocurra algo, corre hasta acá, toma todo y escapa del país —le había dicho su novio luego de haber escondido todo.

—¿”Corre”? —Preguntó el castaño confundido—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

El chico tardó un tiempo en contestar—. Ya lo veremos…

En ese momento pensó que su novio a veces podía ser alguien muy extraño, pero ahora lo entendía todo.

Todo ese tiempo Hyukjae solo pensó en protegerlo a él.

Donghae actualmente pensaba que su peor error fue que no supieron cuando parar y decidieron realizar un atraco más. _Por si falta dinero una vez estando fuera del país_ , se dijeron antes de planearlo. Mala decisión.

Condujeron hasta un bar en donde sabían iban personas de la alta sociedad, pero algo pequeño y escondido entre grandes edificios y callejones. Esa noche no había mucha gente, pero sí la suficiente para obtener algo de ganancias.

Todo iba bien. Ya les habían quitado sus pertenencias a los clientes y en ese momento se encontraban echando el dinero de la caja en su maleta. Él se encargaba de que dichos clientes mantuvieran la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre las mesas evitando así que dieran aviso a las autoridades, mientras Hyukjae se encargaba de que la caja fuerte debajo del mostrador fuera vaciada.

—Puta madre —escuchó el susurro de Hyukjae seguido por un golpe que lo distrajo un segundo. Segundo en el cual uno de los rehenes trató de escapar.

— _No vamos a lastimar a nadie_ —le había dicho Hyukjae luego de haber adquirido las armas—. _Si disparamos, que sea contra el suelo o a la nada, para asustarlos, no para mandar a alguien a su tumba._

En ese instante, Donghae quiso gritarle a Hyukjae que se había equivocado. Que eso sí había pasado.

Todo fue instinto, realmente no quiso hacerlo. Pero tampoco quería que los descubrieran.

Trató de disparar a la nada, como Hyukjae le había dicho, pero la otra persona se movió tan rápido que la bala le llegó a la espalda saliendo por su pecho. Cayó al suelo al instante y Donghae supo que el hombre había dejado de respirar. Él también lo hizo.

—¿Qué mierda? ¡Donghae! —Escuchaba la voz de Hyukjae a la distancia, pero realmente no lo hacía—. ¡Ey! ¡Donghae! ¡Donghae, reacciona!

Luego sintió como unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros lo sacudían con fuerza. Fue cuando reaccionó.

Había matado a un hombre.

—Hyukjae… —habló casi sin voz. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

—Está bien, bebé. Todo va a estar bien. —Hyukjae le tomó el rostro para verlo fijamente a los ojos—. Estamos bien.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Donghae y Hyukjae no sabía si trataba de convencer al castaño de mantener la calma o lo hacía para sí mismo.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó la maleta con el dinero, la mano de Donghae y lo sacó casi a rastras del local. Tenían que irse lo más rápido posible de ahí porque ambos se habían quitado las máscaras y sabía que los testigos los habían visto con claridad. Después de todo, el bar no era tan oscuro.

Arrastró a Donghae varias cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio de cuatro pisos. Todavía corriendo, subieron por las escaleras hasta la azotea en donde por fin lo soltó para taparse la cara con ambas manos ahogando con grito con ellas.

—Dios, maté a un hombre… —se escuchó el murmullo de Donghae a su espalda. Se giró rápidamente.

—Donghae, no–

—¡Tú lo viste! —Interrumpió—. Lo viste cuando cayó, cuando dejó de respirar. Tú lo viste. —Terminó susurrando—. Joder, ¿qué hice?

Lo único que el mayor pudo hacer fue atraparlo fuertemente entre sus brazos, tratando de consolarlo, de arreglar las cosas.

—Todo estará bien.

Hyukjae seguía repitiéndolo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba realmente seguro de que fuera verdad. No lo estaba, no sabían qué iba a pasar. Los testigos habían visto sus caras, habían escuchado sus nombres. Seguramente las autoridades ya los estaban buscando por toda la zona. Por eso, Donghae empujó a Hyukjae para alejarlo de él y lo miró decidido.

—Tienes que irte —dijo firme. El otro lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que irte ya, Hyukjae. Yo fui quien lo mató, es a mí a quien buscarán. Tú eres inocente.

El de cabellos negros soltó una risa sarcástica y lo miro algo arisco.

—¿Inocente? Tú más que nadie sabe que no estoy ni cerca de serlo. He robado a tantas personas y tantos lugares que ya perdí la cuenta de todos. ¡Estaba en ese bar contigo! ¿Eso me vuelve inocente?

—Tú no mataste a nadie–

—¡Basta, Donghae! —Esta vez, fue el mayor el que interrumpió—. Yo sé que quieres hacer con esto y mi respuesta es no. No me voy a ir.

El mayor pegó su frente con la del castaño y ambos cerraron sus ojos disfrutando del corto momento, sabiendo que probablemente no tendrían otra oportunidad de estar de esa manera. Se dieron un suave beso en los labios, pero se separaron al escuchar el sonido de varios pies subiendo las escaleras de lámina.

Sabían que el cuerpo policial estaba a unos pasos de encontrarlos.

Hyukjae paseó su vista por la azotea tratando de encontrar una vía de escape, y lo hizo; escaleras de emergencia fue lo que encontró a un costado del edificio. Así que jaló a Donghae de la mano con dirección a las escaleras al mismo tiempo que un agente abría la puerta de la azotea. Donghae le arrebató la maleta con el dinero y la lanzó contra la puerta para distraer a quien acababa de asomarse por el marco. Funcionó unos segundos, los suficientes para que ambos bajaran deslizándose por los castados de la escalera de hierros agilizando la huida.

Una vez sobre tierra, se volvieron a cubrir los rostros, sacaron las armas y ambos corrieron por el callejón del costado tratando de huir de los uniformados. Las balas empezaron a chocar contra las paredes del callejón provocando agujeros en el concreto. Ambos se resguardados en las esquinas del final del callejón girándose levemente para disparar a ciegas, regresando el ataque. Las detonaciones se seguían escuchando cada vez más cerca.

Todavía no eran muchos agentes, pero Donghae sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían más y que su plan era rodearlos, y si lo hacían, estaban perdidos. Así que tomó a Hyukjae del hombro e hizo que corriera junto con él hacía una calle angosta llena de carros. No contaban que un grupo de tres uniformados salieran de la nada entre los callejones del lugar y atacaran, pero sin éxito ya que las balas llegaron a los automóviles. Uno de ellos estaba tan cerca que Hyukjae alcanzó a noquearlo antes de arrebatarle el arma y dispararles con ella mientras usaba al agente para cubrirse; mientras tanto, Donghae se cubría con un camión de carga mientras seguía disparando. Entre los dos, lograron dejar a los otros dos oficiales en el suelo, Donghae regresó por Hyukjae para agarrarlo del brazo y seguir con la carrera.

Estaba decidido a sacarlos a los dos de ahí, después de todo ese alboroto era culpa de él.

Se metieron entre varios callejones y saltaron varias mallas perdiendo a todo aquel que tratara de alcanzarlos. Hubo un momento en el que, cerca de salir a una avenida, Hyukjae trastabilló sobre sus pies cayendo sobre el suelo. Donghae se regresó sin dudarlo y al ayudarlo notó cómo el chico presionada uno de sus costados. Pudo ver como su ropa y guante de cuero estaban llenos de sangre.

—¡Te dieron!

—No importa, solo fue un roce.

—¡Pero estás sangrando! —Trató de levantar su camisa y revisar la herida, pero Hyukjae tomó su mano parándolo.

—La bala no entró, Donghae. Hay que seguir.

Pero era obstinado y su novio lo sabía. Lo encaminó hasta esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura en donde se sentaron

—Tenemos que curarte. —Donghae seguía tratando de levantar la camisa de su pareja, pero éste no lo permitía.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

El sonido de la detonación de un arma se escuchó a lo lejos recordándoles que tenían que salir de ahí lo antes posible. Ante el sonido, el castaño notó como en los ojos del mayor aparecía un brillo que él ya identificaba. Sabía que algo se le había ocurrido.

—¡Toma las llaves! —Habló el pelinegro sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el grupo de llaves que contenían la llave de su automóvil.

—¿Qué haces? —Exclamó sorprendido ante la impredecible acción del otro.

—¡Toma las llaves y vete de aquí, ahora! —Donghae ahora lo miró confundido. No las tomó.

—¡Estás herido! Tú no te fuiste, yo tampoco lo haré. No te puedo dejar aquí —contestó decidido.

Su pareja tomó su mano enguantada entre las suyas ensangrentadas y puso en ella el juego de llaves para obligar al castaño a cerrarla en puño.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Donghae —habló entre dientes—. Toma las llaves y conduce hasta la vieja bodega. Toma todo el dinero, tus documentos falsos, llama a Shindong, compra un boleto de avión a Suiza y ve hasta Berna, justo como lo planeamos. —Donghae negó de forma brusca con la cabeza.

Su plan desde hace algunos años era juntar el dinero suficiente para mudarse juntos a Suiza y vivir una vida tranquila ahí usando el dinero que habían juntando en sus robos. El plan nunca fue escapar del país en medio de una persecución.

—No, no te voy a dejar aquí. —Otro disparo se escuchó. Sabían que estaban cerca de nuevo.

Hyukjae habló con una voz mucho más calmada—. Por favor, Donghae. Tenemos que dividirnos o de lo contrario nos atraparan a los dos. Yo los distraeré para que tú huyas y te seguiré cuando me deshaga de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae volvió a negar colmando la paciencia de su novio, quien lo tomó del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos. Se encontró con un par de ojos tristes a punto de llorar. Sus ojos igualmente se llenaron de lágrimas que aguantó porque sabía que, de lo contrario, nunca podría convencer a Donghae de irse.  

—Te amo, te amo mucho y no me quiero separar de ti. Pero no puedo dejar que te atrapen —le susurró acariciándole la mejilla. A ninguno le importó el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando en ella—. Te prometo que te alcanzaré en Berna. Confía en mí. Te veré ahí.

—Hyuk…

—Por favor…

El castaño apretó las llaves en su puño y se separó del que reconocía como el amor de su vida, y sin realmente estarlo, lo miró decidido.

—Te voy a esperar. Lo haré día y noche. Solo… —El castaño ahogó un sollozo, lo cual lo hizo ahogarse un poco. Siguió—. Solo no tardes, por favor.

—No lo haré. —Limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por las mejillas del menor—. Ahora corre.

Y Donghae lo hizo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de no ser notado por ningún agente policiaco.

El automóvil estaba algo lejos de donde se encontraba, incluso del bar que habían asaltado, todo por precaución. Así que tomó atajos en los callejones angostos entre los edificios llegando seguro hasta el carro. Subió, encendió el motor y dudó antes de arrancar. Pero lo hizo, porque confiaba en Hyukjae y sabía que en unas pocas semanas estarían juntos.

Realmente lo creía.

Asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía, condujo hasta la bodega vacía, desenterró el dinero y los documentos falsos que Hyukjae y él habían adquirido hace algunos meses como parte de su plan. En ellos mostraban una identidad nueva, alguien diferente a él. A partir de que pisara el otro país, sería Aiden Lee.

Asimismo, como parte de su plan, también habían escondido algunas maletas en el lugar en caso de alguna emergencia. Idea de Hyukjae que a él al principio le había parecido ridícula, pero cuánta razón tenía. Las maletas tenían compartimientos especiales en los cuales se podían esconder fajas de dinero sin que estos fueran detectados, así que puso ahí todo lo que pudo. Antes de regresar al auto, volvió a esconder la documentación falsa de Hyukjae y algunos fajos de dinero para cuando él otro pudiera huir. Luego, con un teléfono desechable, le marcó a, Shindong, un amigo de la infancia. Actualmente él trabajaba como guardia en el aeropuerto y habían quedado con él para que los ayudara a pasar por la revisión y así no ser detectados.

—¿Sí?

—Shindong… —contestó con poca voz.

—¿Donghae? ¿Pasó algo? Ustedes…

—Tengo que irme. —Fue lo único que dijo. Shindong se quedó en silencio, pero pareció entenderlo. Tampoco preguntó por qué habló en singular en lugar de hacerlo en plural.

—Aquí te espero.

Donghae llegó a Zúrich, Suiza 14 horas después, luego tomó el tren hasta la capital del país, a donde le tomó menos de una hora llegar. Estando ahí, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, sin conocidos o amigos, sin conocer mucho el idioma y sin tener a donde llegar. Todo fue tan precipitado.

Los primeros días se hospedó en un hotel de no muy buena reputación, pero también quería pasar desapercibido en caso de que lo estuvieran buscando. A la semana decidió buscar un departamento para que Hyukjae tuviera un lugar al cual llegar y no se hospedara en lugares de mala muerte. A las dos semanas compró lo básico para vivir en el lugar y decidió que esperaría por Hyukjae para elegir con juntos el resto de los muebles. Al mes por fin pudo volver a comunicarse con Shindong, quien no sabía nada de Hyukjae. Al año, estaba empezando a creer que Hyukjae nunca llegaría a su encuentro.

El tiempo pasaba y trató de no perder las esperanzas. Antes de dejar Corea, pudo recuperar su cámara ya que la llevaba en el auto, y con ella, cientos de fotografías de Hyukjae haciendo diferentes actividades, pero sobre todo fumando frente su ventana favorita o descansando en su cama.

Todavía quedaba mucho dinero, apenas había gastado una pequeña fracción ya que nunca compraba nada más allá de comida barata y nunca salía a divertirse. No tenía razones para hacerlo. Solo lo usaba de vez en cuando para comprar materiales para su cámara y fotografías.  Ahora que estaba solo, no sabía que podía hacer con todos los billetes escondidos en su closet. Tampoco sabía que hacer cada vez que habría el último cajón de su closet y veía todas las fotos de Hyukjae porque cada día dolía más y más.

Lo peor de todo era sentir el peso de la culpabilidad en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en qué pudo haber pasado con aquel hombre de piel pálida y cabellos negros. Siempre se preguntaba si lo habían atrapado o, peor aún, si había muerto. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado, todo era su culpa. Él había disparado, él había asesinado a alguien, él había sido el primero en huir de la escena. Él merecía haberse quedado y haber muerto.

Lo único que sabía, gracias a Shindong, es que por el noticiero habían pasado la noticia sobre el asalto y el tiroteo, pero al parecer no habían arrestado a nadie. A pesar de eso, todos sus conocidos seguían sin noticias de Hyukjae y todos empezaron a crear teorías, entre ellas que en realidad sí lo habían atrapado, que se estaba escondiendo o que, de forma fatídica, había muerto solo días después de aquella noche por las heridas de balas recibidas en medio del tiroteo que no se pudo atender al estar huyendo. Y Shindong no quiso decirle esa última teoría, pero Donghae rogó y lloró por el teléfono tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo que su amigo se dio por vencido y le contó todo. Donghae lloró cada noche un mes completo deseando a gritos que eso no fuera real.

A veces todavía se dormía llorando.

Más de dos años son los que había pasado y cada día el peso en su pecho se volvía cada vez más difícil de cargar.

El frío invierno en Suiza estaba iniciando y Donghae no estaba listo para volver a soportarlo solo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Todos los días trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que no se diera por vencido. Y justamente ese día, a pesar de su constante humor melancólico, algo en él se sintió diferente al despertar esa mañana. Tuvo la extraña necesidad de abrir las cortinas para que entrada la luz natural del sol a alumbrar el estudio. Hace más de un año que el lugar no se veía tan brillante.

Donghae ignoró el sentimiento incómodo en su pecho y siguió comiendo su desayuno enlatado bajo la luz del sol.

Terminó de desayunar, se duchó, se arregló para salir y tomó su cámara y campera más gruesa para salir del departamento.

—Buenos días, Aiden —saludó la amable anciana que vivía en el departamento continuo al suyo.

—Buenos días, señora Meyer.

—¿Al trabajo?

Donghae asintió con una leve sonrisa, tratando de mostrarse amable con aquella mujer que lo había ayudado tanto durante su estadía ahí—. Sí. Hoy hay sesión en el casco histórico.

—Entonces nos vemos más tarde, cariño.

Donghae se despidió con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Al año de haber llegado a Berna y de darse cuenta de que probablemente Hyukjae no llegaría nunca, decidió encontrar una distracción a su dolor y culpas, y qué mejor haciendo algo que le gustaba: tomar fotografías. Consiguió trabajo como asistente de fotografía en una revista local y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo subieron de puesto como fotógrafo de planta para la revista. La paga estaba bien, tampoco gastaba gran cosa y no es como si lo necesitara, pero servía para que sus pensamientos no lo atacaran constantemente. Lo único que tenía que hacer era fotografiar a las personas por la ciudad, los hermosos paisajes que los rodeaban, eventos importantes y a uno que otro entrevistado. No era lo que planeaba hacer con su cámara cuando la recibió como regalo, pero le gustaba. Hacerlo.

—Aquí tienes, Aiden —escuchó a su costado. Separó la cámara de su rostro para ver un vaso de café en las manos de su asistente.

—Yo no lo pedí.

—No, pero parece que no has dormido nada y por eso lo traje —contestó el chico casi con burla en su voz, pero realmente lucía preocupado.

—Gracias… —susurró el castaño, tomó el vaso y lo dejó a sus pies para seguir fotografiando turistas a los turistas.

En la siguiente edición de la revista se hablaría del alza de turistas que se esperaba en el invierno, todos interesados de ver los hermosos paisajes nevados del país y su trabajo era fotografiar a los visitantes del país.

—¿Duermes? —siguió el otro.

—Estoy trabajando, Noah.

—Me refiero a que si alguna vez duermes toda la noche porque nunca parece que lo hagas. ¿Lo haces?

Donghae lo ignoró, pero su respuesta era obvia: Por supuesto que no lo hacía.

Su asistente suspiró algo frustrado—. Bien, empezaré a guardar el equipo.

No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera y Donghae sabía que tenían que parar de trabajar ese día. No quería hacerlo, no quería regresar a su vacío departamento o tener que caminar solo por las calles de la ciudad viendo a los demás ser felices con sus seres amados. No quería despegarse de su cámara y volver a su realidad.

Tomando unas últimas tomas, enfocó el lente de la cámara para ver con claridad a la gente cerca de la fuente. Sin embargo, un punto negro a un costado de la misma llamó su atención y puso todo el enfoque en ello. Lo primero que notó es que aquella extraña persona vestida de negro de pies a cabezas tenía toda su atención puesta sobre él. Lo miraba de forma fija específicamente a él.

Donghae frunció el ceño.

Era un hombre algo delgado y pálido. Su cabello era de color negro y un tanto largo, tanto que casi tapaba sus ojos por lo que no los pudo ver con claridad. Pero el hombre sonrió y a Donghae se le cortó la respiración.

En ningún momento retiró la cámara de aquel hombre mientras lo veía levantar su mano para pasarla sobre sus labios, como tratando de contener su sonrisa. Donghae reconocería aquella sonrisa y aquellos tatuajes incluso aunque pasaran 70 años.

_Hyukjae por fin había llegado._

Dejó que la cámara cayera colgando sobre su pecho y sin duda alguna, se acercó a paso rápido hasta aquella persona. Para ese momento, ya respiraba de forma entrecortada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Notó que su asistente lo llamaba confundido, pero no le prestó atención. Lo único que quería era verlo de cerca, sentirlo, saber que no era otra alucinación de su mente.

Ya entre sollozos, se detuvo a un metro del de cabellos negros sin saber cómo reaccionar o que esperar del otro. Sin saber si aún podía lanzarse sobre él para atacarlo a besos y abrazarlo tan fuerte para nunca más dejarlo ir.

Vio al amor de su vida sonreírle abiertamente hasta enseñar sus encías entre lágrimas y toda inseguridad se esfumó.

Después de dos años, Donghae por fin pudo escuchar la suave voz de Hyukjae.

—Ya estoy aquí.

_Finalmente estaban juntos._


End file.
